Mental Illusions
by Red Tail Jules
Summary: She's one girl trying to change the world one person at a time but what happens when the person she's trying to help has secrets that'll run her emotions to the ground.


**Here's a deep story for ya hope you enjoy.**

A yellow taxi cab pulls right in front of Station Squares psychiatric clinic, inside the cab is a young rabbit whose known for helping those with mental illnesses emerges from the cab, after paying the fee, and is then greeted by a pink hedgehog she's known for a long time.

"Amy!"

"Cream!"

The two embrace each other in a strong well bonded friendship hug jumping up and down and squealing as if they were high school girls cheering over a pop star singing group came to town. But their reunion was soon cut short when they heard someone couching to get their attention.

The man stood tall wearing a long red lab coat with gold buttons, white gloves, long black pants and boots, he wore round black glasses over hiseyes and had a long brown mustache.

"I dont mean to 'interrupt' the squeal fest but there's work to be done and patients that need guidance, right this way Miss Cream Rabbit." Said the man. As they walked into the building they went their separate ways but before they got to far apart Amy gave her best friend a thumbs up for 'Good Luck' as she went through some double doors. "Dr. Rabbit i would like to personally welcome you to Station Square Psychiatric Clinic, my name is Doctor Robotnik, i am the head psychiatrist of this we help those have noted down to have some type of mental illness. We takepatients with all sorts of mental illnesses and with our determined and motivated doctor, like myself, we take them and their broken parts and rebuild to form a new person with a whole new potential." Said Robotnik as he continued to show her around the facility.

"With all due respect sir I would hardly compare anybody 'machines'." Said Cream. As she look around the facility she began to take a personal picture of everything around her from the blinking lights to the black marks on the floors. Then all of a sudden she passed a steel door that was quite outta place and seem to be containing something or someone.

"Your absolutely right Dr. Rabbit," said Robotnik as he interrupted her train of though. " Lets save this topic for another time...there's something we need to discuss in my office." Said Robotnikas he opened his office door so that Cream could walk in.

As she took a seat in front of his desk Robotnik would also take a seat behind his desk but not before grabbing a thick file from on top of his file places the file on the desk and slides it closr to her in order for her to get a good look at how think the file is. When she opened the file the first thing she pulled out was a picture, it show a yellow fox with ocean blue eyes, the next thing she pulled out was his background sheet which only told her his name, which is blank...as a matter of fact his whole background sheet was blank. The next fee pages were documents on what tests he took, what he wrote down, problems and equations, and blueprints for some type of vehicle or plane. What really caught her attention was the fact that he didn't have a background.

"If I may ask...why doesn't this patient have a background?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Its because he doesn't exist." Robotnik answered in a low tone. "He was picked up and brought to us about when he was 7 1/2 years old, currently he's 25 years old. Apparently he went on a rampage after seeing a women named Cosmo being attacked by a gang called the Metarex. And not only did he save her but he kidnapped her as well, to make the long story short he massacred the ENTIRE Metarex gang all by himself and as a cost Cosmo died in that massacre, when police found him he was cuddling the poor girls corpse smiling as if she never died in the first place. It took a whole S.W.A.T team just to bring him down and separate him from the corpse and even then it took at least three hours to bring him down." Said Robotnik as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I can only image what his life was like before he was founded." Said Cream.

"Once I got this information over the news channel I hastily rushed over to the police station to stop them before they throw the poor young man behind bars or worse give him something like the death penalty. Thankfully I had connections and with those connections I was allowed to bring this man into my facility to cure...to help him, but it seem this young man is more than we think he is." Said Robotnik.

"What do you mean, are you saying that he has more than just a mental illness." Cream asked.

"No its just...he's not like any of the patients we had before. His whole time here he has gone through AT LEAST twenty psychaitrist all stating that he has no mental illnesses, hes to smart to have an illness, some are too scared to see him, we even had a one fall madly in love with him." He said.

Cream burst out in a fit of laughter after hearing such a thing, a psychaitrist falling in love with her patient. But when she stopped she looked to see Robotnik was very serious."Your kidding right?" She asked with a light chuckle coming from her mouth.

"I wish I was we caught them two almost having sex in the office one timewe were forced to let her go and she was such a talented women alas we kept what happened here hidden so it wouldnt stop her from getting a job somewhere else. Now time to get done to business when dealing with Tails there are two things and two rules you need to follow.

The first ru le is never let him in your circle because once he's in he will and I mean HE WILL easy manipulate you. The second, last, and most important rule of all is down ever and I mean EVER fall in love with this fox. Oh I almost forgot here's another picture that was just taken recently of Tails." He said.

Cream inspected the picture carefully to see if anything was off with this one, apparently everything was in order except for his eyes. "_Wait why are his eyes red I thought they were blue." She thought._ When looking at the two pictures the fox with blue eyes looked harmless, actually this fox looked like the type who would prefer loving and peace or violence, yet the red eye fox looked dangerous. The red eyed fox looked like he could murder you just by staring at you, his eyes reflected hatred, anger, sorrow.

"Is he suffering from a Dissociative Identity Disorder.

" Asked Cream. Robotnik responds with a nod, before he could get a word out his pager begins to beep loudly. He looks at it and the time realizing that he's he a very important phone call to make.

"I'm sorry but I have to take this urgent call everything you need is file have nice day." Said Robotnik as he hastily pushed Cream out the door.

As she turned the corner and was attempting to walk down she came nose to nose with her newest patient.

"Um hi." Said the dumbstuck fox.


End file.
